The Remainder
by Sincerely.Kanna
Summary: set about 6 years after TLO    Thalia is sent on a special quest to bring the two remaining half-bloods from the next Great Prophecy to Camp HalfBlood. On the way, she finds that a Hunter's life might not have been waht she really wanted. Srry bad title


A/N: Hey Everybody! here! This is my first fic, so go ahead and do whatever you feel like doing to it! HAHAHA You thought i was going to say "be nice"! Sorry, but I like people telling me what I'm doing wrong. Nice stuff is

In Which I Talk to my Best Friend from the Sink in McDonalds

If you're reading this, it's probably because I've succeeded in saving the west side of the US. The east side… well, ask Percy. Honestly, I don't know what he's been up to. The last time I saw him was when I pushed them out of the way of that one Hera statue that broke my legs. Damn chunk of rock. No offense to Hera. Otherwise, I've been on this quest especially for Artemis. I'm supposed to get the remaining two demigods on the west side of the Rockies. Apparently, there is one girl, and a Son of Zeus. My brother. The girl, though. She seems interesting. She's powerful, and can see great through the mist. But we don't know her godly parent. That's what Nico says, anyways. So far, all the leads I've got are that they both live in North California, and about an hour away from Mount Tam. I'm surprised they aren't dead. They are supposed to be the last two children of the Prophecy. Whoop-de-doo. And here I was, thinking that I'd have died in battle before the next one.

Currently, I'm tracking the trails that Nico lay down for me to get through to CA without much interaction. The only possible place where I'll be in public is when I take a Greyhound bus from San Francisco to Santa Rosa. Honestly, though, I'm wishing for _some_ sign that I'm not the only person alive. The sun is really bright and I need some food, mostly water. There are lots of cacti, but I don't trust them after Annabeth showed me a cartoony video of a tan guy with a freaky ponytail "on cactus juice" A/N: Sokka on Cactus Juice.

I wipe the sweat off my forehead with my black fingerless gloves and look up. It's about 5 in the afternoon, and there's no sign of the desert letting up.

"Screw this," I muttered, and sat down in the shade of a sand dune. "Of course it's a godsdamn desert."

I pull my pack from my shoulder, and see something coming towards me. Fast. As it got closer, it turned out to be a white Chevy truck. Salvation! Quickly, I stood up and began to wave down the truck. It rolled to a stop. I walked towards it, and when the window rolled down, I was blasted with cool air.

"Need a lift?" the guy was about nineteen. He wore a red Phillies cap backwards over black hair. His smile was bright.

"Sure. I can just chuck my stuff in the back, right?" I nodded my head towards the back.

"No problem. Do you mind sitting in the middle of back seat? My friends are in all the other seats."

He wasn't lying. Three more college age guys were in the rest of the seats.

I shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

"Sweet. Hop on in."

The back door popped open, and one of the guys got out of the car. He was tall, and looked a lot like Percy.

"Sup?" He asked and nodded in my direction.

"The sky," I smirked and got in the truck after throwing my stuff in the back of the truck.

A few minutes later, the car started and we were off. _

"Magic by B.o.B!" I blurted out five seconds into the song.

"Duuuude!" the chorus of four college guys sounded right after they confirmed it was true.

"You are damn good at this!" The driver, whom I knew now as Sam said, and grinned at me through the rear view mirror.

"Thalia, you have like, fifteen points and all four of us together have ten!" Jakob said.

I laughed. "I'm pretty good at games like this."

"No Sht."

"One hour until the wonderful sight of mountains!" Sam yelled, and pointed at the looming mountains of Nevada.

"Where are you guys going, anyways?" I asked, elbowing Kevin.

"Las Vegas, you?" Kevin wheezed out.

"That's for me to know, and for you to not."

"Oh damn!" Chris said, and continued to look at his teeth in the mirror.

"Chris! Seriously, your teeth are fine!" Jakob said.

"Welcome to Las Vegas, dudes!" Sam honked the horn.

"Booyah!" The rest of them screamed.

I just shook my head and laughed at them.

Five minutes later, I was driving out of Vegas with a blue VW bug. I turned on the radio. I rolled my eyes. The guys and I only listened to this song a million times on the way over to Vegas. I needed to IM Nico, but it was like three in the morning. I pulled the car over in the next town I drove through. The car wash was empty, but I didn't feel like getting cold and wet, so I went into the closest McDonalds and used their faucet as a rainbow… kinda.

"O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering," I said, and tossed a golden drachma into the sink. I waited until the water began to sparkle. "Nico DiAngelo, Santa Rosa."

I turned the faucet off, and Nico appeared in the small pool of water inside the sink.

"Yo, Thals."

"Don't call me that, _Nikki_"

"Fine," he grumbled "What do you want?"

"I'm going to be in town around five in the morning. Can you wait for me at the high school?"

Nico groaned. "Fine, but you had better drive me to the place Chiron set up for us."

"HEY! HURRY UP IN THE BATHROOM!" a man pounded on the door. "WE'RE CLOSING UP!"

I cringed. "I've got to go, Nico. See you at the high school."

"Bye Thals!"

"Bye." I cut through the Iris Message and walked out of the bathroom.

"Sorry, had really bad runs," I smiled at the bathroom man. His face was absolutely priceless as I walked out of there.

I got into the blue car, and rested my head on the steering wheel.

"Five hours to go… Wa- Hoo." I turned the key in the ignition and left the small town. _

A/N: Was it good? Bad? I'm not a comment hoe, so if you honestly don't feel like reviewing, don't. okie? And I don't have a beta yet (obviously!) so if my grammar, punctuation and spelling are heinous, **pleeease** point it out. But truthfully, I won't go back and change it unless it majorly affects the storyline and is almost impossible to read, kk? :D

Well, have a great rest of the summer, and I will probably update _maybe_ once a week. And sorry if the chapter is a bit short, I wanted the chapter to stop at 1,000 words. I thought that it would be really cool if I did the second chapter with 2,000 words, third chapter with three thousand, and you get the picture. Well, I'm being forced off the computer by my pushy older brother ( I love him anyways!), so byee!


End file.
